


Just One Kiss

by Lothiriel84



Category: Parade's End - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Femslash February, Forbidden Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-09 20:53:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3264041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lothiriel84/pseuds/Lothiriel84
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Just one kiss on my lips / Was all it took to seal the future / Just one look from your eyes / Was like a certain kind of torture</i> (Madonna)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just One Kiss

Her fingers tremble ever so slightly as she traces eager fingertips over lace and soft skin, pushing the nightdress further down those perfect shoulders. Ivory and silk, that’s what she’s come to dream about of late, and she lets out a shuddering breath as warm red lips whisper a kiss right below her ear.

There are so many reasons why they shouldn’t be doing this, but she can’t bring herself to care. In the half-light of drawn curtains the fragile truce between the two of them will hold just a little bit longer, in between lingering touches and murmured pleas.


End file.
